New Family
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Evelyn Mercer sangat senang dengan apa yang dia dapatkan pagi ini. Bayi mungil berusia 8 bulan di tinggalkan di beranda rumahnya. Dengan adanya bayi ini maka keluarga Mercer mendapatkan keluarga baru.


**New Family**

**Directed By ****John Singleton**

**Written by David Elliot & Paul Lovett**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I wanna make a toast to Evelyn Mercer, the greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had.**_

**-Bobby Mercer-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah ketika semua keluarga menyantap sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang dan damai, berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Mercer. Hampir setiap pagi keluarga Mercer melewatkan sarapan pagi mereka dengan keributan dan pertengkaran , setiap paginya, Evelyn Mercer—ibu sekaligus merangkap sebagai ayah bagi anak-anaknya berusaha untuk melerai buah hatinya yang sedang bertengkar. Evelyn Mercer, Seorang wanita tangguh yang super hebat, sungguh berbeda dari wanita lainnya di luar sana. Dia dengan sabar merawat buah hatinya. Dia mempunyai tiga orang anak laki-laki dan mereka bukanlah anak yang terlahir dari rahimnya melainkan mereka adalah anak-anak dari orang tua yang tidak mengharapkan kehadiran mereka. Ketika orang tua mereka membuangnya, dengan senang hati Evelyn bersedia untuk merawat mereka hingga tumbuh seperti sekarang. Evelyn sangat mencintai dan menyayangi ketiganya walaupun mereka memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda dan bukan anak kandungya. Beruntung ketiga anaknya juga saling menyayangi tanpa melihat warna kulit mereka. Tidak ada yang berharga kecuali ketiga anaknya ini tetapi tetap saja ketika ketiga anaknya bertengkar, Evelyn selalu di buat pusing dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Bobby Mercer—anak tertua dari Evelyn selalu saja mencari masalah dengan kedua adiknya terutama pada Jeremiah, hampir setiap waktu Bobby selalu mengoda Jeremiah yang berakhir terjadinya pertengkaran antara keduanya.

Seperti pagi ini, bermula ketika Evelyn sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya dan menyiapkan bekal untuk ketiga anaknya. Tiba-tiba Jeremiah berteriak memanggil dirinya, tentu saja Evelyn tau apa yang terjadi dengan Jeremiah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Bobby yang menjahili adiknya.

"_Mooommmyyyy_." teriak keras Jeremiah Mercer, anak ketiga Evelyn.

Jeremiah bukan berkulit putih seperti Evelyn maupun Bobby tetapi Jeremiah berkulit hitam sama seperti kakaknya yang kedua—Angel, Evelyn mendapatkan Jeremiah ketika seorang wanita muda menyerahkan bayi mungilnya kepada Evelyn yang pada saat itu sedang membersihkan halaman rumahnya.

Evelyn menghela nafas pelan ketika Jeremiah meneriaki namanya. Selalu setiap pagi Jeremiah berteriak seperti ini. Dia berteriak tentu saja ada alasannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bobby yang membuatnya berteriak seperti itu. Sebagai ibu yang baik, Evelyn meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mendekati Jeremiah yang sedang kesal dengan kelakuan Bobby yang seenaknya berbuat jahil kepadanya.

"Sekarang apa yang Bobby lakukan padamu?" mensejajarkan badannya dengan tinggi Jeremiah.

"Dia mengambil kaos kakiku." Jeremiah menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Bobby. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat kesal. Evelyn tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Jeremiah—berusaha membuat tenang anak ketiganya itu.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya _Mom_!" Bobby membela dirinya, masih memegang kaos kaki putih milik Jeremiah.

"Coba Bobby kemari." Evelyn menyuruh Bobby ke hadapannya tetapi Bobby menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau ke tempat Evelyn berada sekarang.

"_Mom_ tidak akan memarahimu." Evelyn tersenyum lembut dan memberi pengertian kepada Bobby.

Dengan takut-takut akhirnya Bobby melesat ke arah Evelyn dan berhadapan dengan Jeremiah yang kesal dengan kakaknya tersebut. Evelyn berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika kedua anaknya akan memukul satu sama lain.

"Bobby, Jeremiah dengarkan _mommy_." kata Evelyn pelan dan penuh kasih sayang memanggil nama kedua anaknya.

"Kalian anak _mommy_ yang paling tampan, baik dan tidak pernah mengecewakan _mommy_ tetapi jika kalian bertengkar seperti ini membuat _mommy_ sangat sedih." Evelyn memberikan tatapan kesedihan kepada dua anak mereka.

"Tapi Bobby duluan yang memulainya. Kalau saja dia tidak mengambil kaos kakiku maka aku tidak akan berteriak dan membuat _mommy_ sedih." buru-buru Jeremiah menumpahkan segala kesalahan kepada Bobby. Menuding bahwa Bobby adalah penyebab semuanya.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya. Kenapa kau pelit sekali? Lagi pula aku tadi sudah meminta izin padamu. Dasarnya saja kau pelit. Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?" Bobby membuang muka, tidak ingin melihat wajah Jeremiah. Bagaimana ia dipermalukan di depan ibu tercintanya ?

Evelyn mengelus rambut kedua anaknya, "Kenapa kalian saling menyalahkan? itu tidak baik jika kalian saling menyalahkan."

"Tapi semuanya salah dia." Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali. Di dalam kasus ini tidak baik jika kalian menuding satu sama lain. Ingat kalian ini adalah saudara. Tidak baik jika kalian saling menyalahkan antar saudara." Evelyn mengingatkan pesan yang selalu ia tanamkan kepada ketiga anaknya—bahwa mereka bertiga adalah saudara dan tidak baik bagi saudara untuk saling menyalahkan.

Evelyn menghadap Bobby dan tersenyum pada anak tertuanya, memegang tangan mungil milik Bobby. "Bobby, mommy tau kalau kau sudah meminta izin kepada Jeremiah perihal kaos kakinya, hanya saja kau harus mengembalikan kaos kaki milik adikmu. Ingat barang yang kau pegang bukanlah milikmu sehingga barang yang bukan milikmu harus dikembalikan kepada yang berhak atas kaos kaki tersebut. Kau sudah meminta izin kepada Jeremiah tetapi adikmu belum memberikan izin kepadamu jadi kaos kaki ini belum berhak menjadi milikmu sehingga kau harus mengembalikannya."

"Tapi _mom_—" Evelyn segera menginterupsi ucapan Bobby.

"Dengar, jika kau ingin mendapatkan kaos kaki ini maka kau harus meminta izin lagi kepada Jeremiah dan adikmu harus terlebih dahulu memberikan izinnya kepadamu sehingga kau baru bisa menggunakan kaos kaki ini." nasihat Evelyn.

"Dan untuk Jeremiah, jika ada seseorang yang meminta sesuatu kepadamu dengan cara baik-baik maka kau harus memberikan izinmu kepada orang yang meminta itu." Jeremiah mengangguk tanda mengerti ucapan Evelyn.

"Jadi, kalian tau harus apa yang kalian perbuat selanjutnya." menatap kedua anaknya bergantian, berharap keduanya mengerti segala nasihat yang Evelyn berikan tadi.

"Jer, aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku mengambil kaos kakimu walaupun tadi aku sudah meminta izin padamu. Padahal tadi aku belum mendengar kau mengizinkanku mengambilnya. Maafkan aku, kalau kau tidak memperbolehkan diriku menggunakan kaos kakimu maka aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Bobby menyerahkan kaos kaki putih pada Jeremiah.

Jeremiah tersenyum. "Tidak usah Bob, aku senang jika kau memintanya baik-baik seperti ini. Pakai saja, aku masih bisa menggunakan kaos kaki yang kemarin. Kita ini saudara jadi kau boleh memakainya." Dengan senang hati Bobby tersenyum ketika dia mendengarkan Jeremiah memperbolehkan dia menggunakan kaos kakinya.

"Kau juga boleh menggunakan punyaku kalau kau mau." Timpal Angel, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya kepada Jeremiah dan Angel. Benar kata mommy, seharusnya dia meminta baik-baik kepada adiknya, pasti adiknya tidak akan segan untuk meminjamkan kepadanya. Rasanya Bobby ingin menangis sekeras-kearasnya karena ia mendapatkan keluarga yang begitu sayang padanya.

"Nah. kalau kalian berbaikan seperti mommy makin sayang sama kalian." Evelyn memeluk mereka berdua dan Angel pun turut memeluk mommynya dari belakang. "Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita ke taman bermain?"

Ungkapan Evelyn mendapatkan jawaban yang meriah dari ketiga anaknya.

"Tentu saja Mommy, kami mau." seru mereka bertiga bersama.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah dan _mommy_ akan tunggu kalian di meja makan." suruh Evelyn sambil menepuk pantat ketiga anaknya pelan dan tertawa melihat anaknya berlari ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

_Beruntung aku memiliki mereka samua_, batin Evelyn bahagia.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul menjadi satu di meja makan. Evelyn menyuruh Angel untuk memimpin doa untuk memberkati makan pagi ini. Angel pun menuruti perintah Evelyn untuk memimpin doa pagi itu. Semua khusyu ketika Angel memanjatkan kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan nikmatnya di pagi ini. Setelah selesai berdoa, semuanya segera menyantap sarapan yang di buat oleh Evelyn, sedangkan Evelyn meminum teh hangat dan sepotong roti isi di hadapannya. Mereka sangat menyukai makanan yang di buat oleh ibu mereka, tidak ada masakan yang bisa menyaingi masakan buatan ibu mereka—Evelyn Mercer.

Saat Evelyn sedang membaca koran pagi itu sambil memantau ketiga anaknya dari balik koran, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan segera Evelyn bergegas membuka pintu untuk melihat seseorang yang bertamu ke rumahnya di pagi hari ini. Tetapi ketika Evelyn membuka pintunya, tidak ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di beranda rumahnya. Evelyn memutuskan kembali untuk ke meja makan dan memantau ketiga anaknya kembali, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Sebuah keranjang besar berwarna coklat tergeletak begitu saja di lantai beranda rumahnya. Evelyn membungkukan badannya, di dalam hatinya dia tau isi keranjang besar itu. Tetapi untuk memastikannya, buru-buru Evelyn membuka kain tipis penutup keranjang besar itu. Dugaannya tepat, dia menemukan bayi laki-laki yang tampan berumur sekitar 8 bulan di dalam keranjang besar coklat itu. Bayi itu tampak begitu indah dan menggemaskan, dia sedang tertidur sangat lelap dan tidak terganggu ketika Evelyn mengendongnya. Malah bayi itu terlihat begitu nyaman ketika Evelyn mengendongnya dan mulai menyenandungkan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh orang tuanya ketika dia masih kecil. Evelyn mengelus puncak kepala bayi itu. Evelyn memandang kasihan pada bayi itu, dia tertidur sangat lelap sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah di buang oleh orang tua kandungnya.

Penglihatan Evelyn menangkap kembali sebuah kertas di dalam keranjang itu, tidak hanya meninggalkan bayi manis ini, orang tua bayi meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuk Evelyn—ibu baru dari bayi itu.

_Untuk nyonya Evelyn Mercer_

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena kelancanganku yang menaruh bayiku kepadamu. Bukan karena aku tidak mau merawatnya tetapi orang tuaku menginginkanku untuk membuang anakku atau mereka akan menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan. Tentu saja itu membuatku sedih. Padahal aku susah-susah mengandungnya tetapi aku malah memberikannya padamu. Tetapi daripada orang tuaku membuangnya pada panti asuhan. Aku percayakan bayiku padamu nyonya Evelyn. Aku tau kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu beberapa minggu ini dan aku percaya bahwa kau dapat merawat bayiku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku belum memberikannya nama, kau boleh memberikan nama untuk bayiku. Aku juga memberikanmu sedikit uang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Aku mohon jaga bayiku. Sudah cukup dia menderita, berikan dia kasih sayang seperti kau memberikan kasih sayang kepada ketiga anakmu._

_Hanya pesanku, tolong rawat bayiku baik-baik. Aku percayakan padamu._

_Selamat Tinggal._

Evelyn nampak tertegun dengan isi surat yang baru saja dia baca. Bagaimana orang tua ini menyerahkan bayinya kepada wanita tua seperti dirinya dan ternyata ibu dari bayi ini telah mengintai dirinya beberapa minggu ini dan itu sungguh membuat Evelyn agak merinding bahwa pada kenyataannya ada orang yang mengintai dirinya dan anak-anaknya hanya karena untuk membuktikan pantas kah dirinya untuk menjaga bayi mungil yang sedang berada di gendongannya.

"_Mommyyy_, kenapa lama sekali?" seru Angel dari dalam.

Evelyn segera tersadar dari rasa merindingnya ketika Angel meneriaki namanya, "Ya, Mommy akan segera sana. Angel bisa tolong mommy?" pinta Evelyn kepada anak keduanya, tidak mungkin dia bisa mengangkat keranjang besar itu jika bayi yang sedang ia gendong begitu nyaman dalam pelukannya padahal dia bisa saja meletakkan bayi itu ke dalam ranjang dan membawa keranjang itu ke dalam rumah tetapi melihat wajah bayi mungil ini Evelyn jadi tidak tega.

Angel sudah berada di hadapannya ketika Evelyn menyuruh untuk datang ke hadapannya.

"Apa yang bisa Angel bantu _mom_?" tanya Angel, menyadarkan sekali lagi Evelyn yang begitu terpana dengan bayi mungil yang baru dia dapatkan pagi ini.

"Ya, bisakah kau angkat keranjang besar itu ke dalam rumah dan letakkan di sana." Evelyn menunjuk perapian yang tidak jauh dari pintu rumahnya.

"_Sure_, aku akan melakukannya _mom_." Angel segera menyeret keranjang besar, dia belum terlalu kuat untuk membawanya. "Apa yang kau bawa _mom_?" Angel terheran dengan _mommy _yang sedang mengendong sesuatu.

"_Mommy_ akan memberitahukannya, bisa kau panggilkan saudaramu ke ruang keluarga. Ada yang ingin _mommy_ bicarakan dengan kalian semua."

Angel mengangguk, dia segera melesat ke ruang makan dan memanngil ke dua saudaranya untuk menemui ibunya di ruang keluarga. Tanpa basa-basi, ketiganya segera menemui Evelyn yang nampaknya sedang bersenandung.

"Bayi siapa itu _mommy_?" tanya Bobby ketika melihat _mommy_nya mengendong bayi itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, _Mom_, aku baru melihatnya. Apa itu bayi dari tetangga sebelah?" timpal Jeremiah, menimpali pertanyaan Bobby.

"Bayi?" Angel hanya membeo mengikuti perkataan kedua saudaranya.

"_Mommy _ingin memberitahukan bahwa bayi yang bersama _mommy_ sekarang adalah keluarga baru kita. Coba kalian ke sini dan sentuh keluarga kalian. Kalian bisa memberikan ciuman selamat datang kepada keluarga baru kalian."

Mendengar mendapatkan keluarga baru, ketiga saudara itu buru-buru mendekati bayi yang berada di gendongan Evelyn. Mereka tidak sabar untuk mencium bayi mungil itu.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti dia bisa terbangun." memperingati ketiga anakanya yang berebut untuk mencium bayi mungill ini.

"_Mom_, siapa namanya?" tanya Bobby sesudah menciumnya.

"Ya, _Mom_ siapa namanya?" tanya Angel dan Jeremiah bersamaan.

Evelyn nampak berpikir dan sebuah nama cemerlang tertera di pikirannya, "Namanya Jack. Yah, Jack Mercer dan dia adalah adik baru kalian."

"Hi! Jack, namaku Bobby Mercer dan aku adalah kakak tertua di sini." Bobby memperkenalkan dirinya pada bayi yang sedang tertidur itu dan menciumnya kembali.

"Hi! bayi mungil, namaku Angel Mercer. Aku adalah kakak keduamu dan aku akan menjadi tentara ketika aku besar nanti." Angel mengelus rambut Jack dan mencium keningnya.

"Bayi mungil yang tampan, namaku Jeremiah Mercer. Aku mempunyai robot-robotan yang sangat banyak. Aku harap kau bisa bermain bersamaku." Jeremiah mengelus pipi tembam milik Jack—bayi baru yang Evelyn temukan pagi ini.

Evelyn tersenyum bahagia ketika ketiga anaknya menerima kehadiran bayi mungil yang sekarang berada di dekapan dirinya. Keluarga kecilnya terasa lengkap ketika dia mendapatkan kehadiran seorang bayi laki-laki mungil yang sedang tertidur lelap dan sepertinya kehidupan dirinya agak lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya.

_Terima kasih telah mempercayakan bayimu kepada wanita tua seperti ku_, pikir Evelyn—mencium kening bayi mungil itu.

"_Mom_, kami bertiga harus berangkat sekolah." Bobby—sang kakak berusaha menyadarkan ibunya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan. Setelah bel pulang kalian harus segera pulang karena _mommy _akan mengajak kalian untuk mencari peralatan bayi untuk adik baru kalian."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk patuh dan mencium pipi ibunya dan tidak lupa mencium pipi keluarga baru mereka.

Evelyn tersenyum melihat kepergian anaknya tetapi dia tidak akan sendiri lagi di rumah ini karena dia akan ditemani oleh Jack Mercer—bayi manis dan sangat mengemaskan yang sekarang sedang tertidur di dekapannya.

THE END

* * *

Sangat di sayangkan ketika Jack harus pergi meninggalkan kakak-kakaknya

Masih tidak terima sampai sekarang kalau Jack di buat mati T_T Oh my Garrett Hedlund~


End file.
